Ninjago's Cinderella Story
by PurpleNinja100
Summary: A ball is being held in Ninjago to celebrate the ninja and everyone is invited. While the ninja have dates with my friends and family, I fly in solo and meet a strangly familar face that I can't put my finger on. Is this gonna sprout into something that might end up a lego fairytale? I do not own ninjago or the story of Cinderella. This is just a side line story of the real one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Haley's POV)

"We got a letter!" I shouted for the whole group to hear. "Who got a letter?" Hannah asked sitting down on the couch. "It's addressed to all the occupants of the Destiny's Bounty," I read the sticker aloud. "Well read it woman!" Callia yelled. I tore open the envelope and pulled out a gold edged invitation. "What is it?" Kai asked sitting next to Hannah. "It says we're all invited to the Ninjago Masquerade Ball this weekend," I said reading the fancy manuscript of the thick paper "all of Ninjago is gathered to rejoice in the peace we share due to the ninja, samurai, and their honored Sensei." "Alright! Some recognition!" Jay shouted. "I don't know about you guys," Bonnie says "but I wanna get my dance on!" "It says to dress formal but festive and everyone wears masks," I said explaining the details. "Oooooooh! We get to go dress shopping!" Callidora yelled. "That means we get to pick out a dress for you sis!" Hannah said pointing to me. "Wo! I never said I'd go!" I said holding up my hands in defense. "Of course you're going! There's gonna be hot guys there!" Calliope said smiling. "But I'm not much of a party girl," I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Yes you are, you're a great singer," Hannah! Why did she have to say that! I started to blush a bit. "Hannah, you know I have stage fright. I can't stand in front of a crowd without losing my nerve." "But your voice is really pretty," Connie said sitting next to Lloyd with his arm around her waist. "Besides, no one who would judge will know who you are if you're wearing a mask," Bonnie said "plus Cole is supposed to cook that night and I love him but I'm never in the mood to vomit up my own stomach." I chuckled."Fine I'll go," I said. "And we will be going to," Kim said "but we need to be asked." Zane turned to her, "But we're already dating, why do I need to ask you?" "Not just you Zane," Connie said facing Lloyd "we all have to be asked. All of us. In a very spectacular and romantic way." "She's right Kai, a very romantic way to ask me to the ball," Hannah said. "But what's romantic?"Cole asked. "Fireworks or a bouquet of roses, a dove with a letter in around its foot or sky writing, or a skydiver with the words on its parachute," Bonnie fantasized. "Or a shining knight on a horse, fireflies at night, swans in the pond or a parrot trained to ask," now Nya started. "And cookies that make the letters in the sentence, a romantic dinner at a high point at sunset, the words across a jumbo screen or a hot air balloon ride over the landscape to see flowers planted in the words," Hannah said. "A trip to a butterfly sanctuary, a stroll through a rose garden, sitting in a gazebo with birds singing or being at the beach with dolphins jumping and swimming in the warm water," Connie said sighing and smiling as she imagined romance. "It has to come from the heart basically," Calista said. "And you all will need tuxedos," Bonnie said. "And we'll need hair, makeup, dresses, jewelry…" "WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!" Callidora yelled smiling. "What is all the noise pupils?" Sensei asked walking into the room. "Ninjago is having a masquerade ball in our honor," Zane said. "Ah, sounds like fun," he said smiling. "But we need to be asked first," Kim said twirling her figure around Zane's nose. "In a romantic way," Connie detailed as she leaned on Lloyd's shoulder. "Ha, well, I'm being forced to go," I said setting to envelope and letter on the table. "Come on, everyone knows you got the perfect legs for a dress," Hannah said making me blush. "Hannah, why would you say that?" "Because you never wear clothes that show your figure. It's good so show it off!" "Just stop talking," I said turning my face so no one could see my face. "Well boys," I said plopping down on the couch "it's Monday so you have 'bout five days to ask your girl out." "In a romantic way," Nya clarified. I chuckled at the persistence in these girls. Of course, I'd never admit it, but I wish I could get asked in a romantic way by my guy. But Lord Garmadon isn't going to just ask me to the ball. This isn't a Cinderella story.

(NO POV- at Garmadon's evil lair)

Lord Garmadon was pacing his chamber back and forth while waiting for intel he could actually use. "Lord Garmadon," Skales slithered into the room "we have gotten word from scouts that there is a masquerade ball being held in the ninja's honor." The dark lord looked up from the floor. "This could be a chance to get them off their guard," he says grinning "we will need disguises." "Yes Lord Garmadon," Skales spits out and slithers away leaving Garmadon to his thoughts. _'So the ninja will attend this ball, but that means Lloyd will be there also; and probably their friends from the other world. That means that Haley will be there too. I don't know, she's nice. I can't ask her out, it's not right or evil. But once I'm there they won't know it's me, what if I stole a dance or two. It's not evil, but I'd prefer it actually. She's probably one of the only people I could call a 'friend'. Actually, I think she might be the only person I could say is a 'friend'. But friend doesn't feel like the right word, something more close to me. Like family or partner, but more. UHG! This is why I'm not good with emotions! They get in my way and confuse me! But still… I can't get her out of my head. I don't understand why I think of her differently.'_ The dark lord continued to pace his room in confusion and turmoil over his own emotions. He finally gave up trying to figure it out tonight and chose to sleep on his uncomfortable, almost unusable bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Haley's POV)

The girls all took me out shopping that afternoon because they wanted to start looking for clothes right away. "Why did you drag me here?" I wasn't enjoying myself to say the least. "Stop complaining and start grabbing! A 70% off sale doesn't happen every day!" Hannah was clawing at other women over some pink bra that she supposedly needed to have. It's like a sale drives these girls insane in the membrane. I just sat back and waited for her to think clearly again.

Me, Hannah, Nya, Calista, Callidora, and Bonnie were sitting on a bench while the others chose to get ice-cream first. They were talking while I was people watching all the different men and women that walked by us looking for clothes, probably for the ball like us. But then I saw a familiar face, "Hey girls, it's Cole's dad." They turned their heads smiling as they waved and greeted Lou. "Hi Mr. Lou!" Bonnie yelled. "Hello girls," he said smiling "I have a message from my son he wanted me to pass on." Then I noticed the whole quartet behind him; The Royal Blacksmiths. Oh good god they're gonna sing. "Would yoooouuuu, Bonnie, goooooo with Coooole to the Nin-jago Mas-querade Ball, this… week-end." Bonnie was smiling and holding her hand over her mouth. And Cole stepped out from behind the quartet with a bouquet of roses, "So, is this romantic?" "You stupid rock head!" Bonnie yelled and hugged him "Of course I'll go with you!" I smiled as people watching clapped and hugged at the sweet romance.

We got back to the bounty and it was Callia's turn to cook and I said I'd help. We were making spaghetti and meatballs, so I was grading parmesan cheese. "So, I guess the five of us will be going in to the ball alone," Callia said boiling the noodles. "I guess so," I said trying to not hold on to the topic. "You hoping Garmadon will be there?" I dropped the cheese grader on the floor and turned red. "W-w-why would you say that?" I'm stuttering and my face is burning bright red. "Oh, you know you wanna dance with him," she said smiling. "Shut up Callia! I d- I d- I do not!" well that didn't sound very convincing. "You so wanna do the waltz with him!" she said pointing at me. "I said SHUT UP Callia!" "Oh chill Haley," she said pouring the water from the noodles and setting them in a bowl "you always burry your feelings, for once I suggest letting them out." I turned back to the cheese and picked up the grader on the ground. "Callia, I can't just go up to Orabouras, ask for Garmadon and say 'Hey! You wanna go to the ball with me?' This isn't some fairytale in a book." "No, but we're average people who were sucked into a TV show and given amazing powers. Compared to that you and Garmadon on a date isn't so crazy." Is she right? She sounds like she has a point. We got sent into a TV show, turned into legos, and given these awesome powers; is me on a date that crazy. An ordinary date isn't, but this wouldn't be an ordinary date. It's the Dark Lord, Lord Garmadon, Lloyd's dad, plus I really am only 17. I don't know, maybe I should just not go. But my sister would just find some way to make me go anyway so why fight. I guess I'll just go solo and have as good a time I can. I might actually meet someone there if I look. I just need to keep a positive outlook on things.

(NO POV- next day, Kim and Zane)

Kim was sitting on the couch with Zane watching TV. Suddenly the window started swinging open and cold air rushed in. "Buuurrrr! Oh my gosh it's freezing!" Kim yelled getting up to close the window. "Is it really? I did not realize," Zane said in a not convincing tone at all. "What did you do Zane?" Kim said smiling. "I did nothing," Zane was grinning. "Oh really," Kim said rubbing her chin "then I guess I'll go outside for a stroll." She walked into the hall and grabbed a coat before heading for the door. As she opened the door a blast of cold snowy wind hit her face. She opened her eyes to see snowflakes falling all over the ship's deck. "Oh my gosh," she walked into the white flakes of ice as she looked over the side of the ship. But there was something in the snow and ice, like… words. "Huh, _'Kim, will you go to the ball with me? Zane'_ Oh my!" Kim read the words dug into the snow aloud. She pulls her hands over her giant smile as Zane's hand lies on her shoulder. "The only place it snows all the time in Ninjago." "Oh, Zane," She wrapped her arms around Zane's neck while she still watches the letters in the snow. "Romantic enough?" "Yes, I'll go with you." They stand there just watching the snow fall for 12 minutes before it gets too cold and they go in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own '**_**You Don't Know Me'**_** by Elizabeth Gillies. But I do love it and you can find it on iTunes.**

(Haley's POV)

Three days left for the Jay, Kai, and Lloyd to pop the question. Hannah, Nya, Connie, and Bonnie drug me back to the store for dress shopping. "I don't know Hannah," I was looking at some dresses on a rack in some fancy store "I just don't wear dresses that often. What if I look silly?" "Don't be ridiculous," Hannah said while she looked at high heels "you'll look great. Just find something you like." I looked through dress after dress on rack after rack trying to listen to Hannah. I needed to trust my gut and pick a dress I liked. I was giving up hope when I saw the most amazing dress I've ever seen. It was right at the front of a pole off of the wall. It was zebra print with a vibrant purple bow around the waist and at the front. It was like a laired bubble dress in the black and white pattern of a zebra that had no straps and purple edges at the top. **(Note: I actually have this dress! It's zebra-rific!)** "Wow," I said as I ran my finger along the bottom of the dress. "You like it," I turned around and I almost jumped a little, but it was just Hannah behind me smiling. "Go on! Try it on!" she urged me. She was pushing me closer to a dressing room with the dress in my hands until I was in. "I'll go get the others and just come out when you're ready. And try these with it!" She tossed in some slick black heels that looked like torture devices to me. I sighed but chose to try it anyway since she wouldn't let me leave without a dress or something to wear. I slipped out of my jeans, sweatshirt, black T-shirt, and sandals to put on the smooth tight dress that about reached my knees. The heels hurt my ankles and felt sweaty and hard on my feet, but I looked in the full body length mirror and saw I looked pretty good. "We're here sis! Are you ready?" I heard my sister outside the door. "Yeah…" I said. "Then let's go! Come out! I wanna see you in a dress!" Connie yelled. I sighed and walked out of the small dressing room to see the girls sitting on benches around me. "Huh! Oh my gosh!" Bonnie said cupping her mouth. "Haley! That's the dress! You look great!" Hannah said smiling. "I don't know," I wasn't sure I like wearing a dress "it's so girly." "Duh! You do remember you're a girl right?" Connie said smiling. "Yeah, but I don't act like it." "You look beautiful," Nya said. I turned to her; a little surprised she said that. "You really think so?" "Haley, you're too insecure about your look," Hannah said standing and grabbing my wrist. "Now let's go pay for this!" They had me take off the dress and I was back in my comfortable clothes I was used to. We walked around more and they dragged me to a salon to think about my hair. "Seriously! I love my hair short! The way it is!" I begged them as they grabbed my arms and forced me into the salon. "Calm down! This is a chance to try something new!" Hannah tried convincing me. I didn't want to try something new! I love my hair the way it is! Pitch black and a shave cut! Just fine for me! "I don't want something new! I like my hair!" "Just sit and think about it!" Connie said. I plopped down in a chair and grunted as I flipped through a magazine. I saw all these crazy hair dues and colors that made me think these women must have taken a crazy pill to think these looked good. One looked like a bird for crying out loud! I tossed the magazine back onto a table and looked at the clock on the wall. This is gonna take forever. I never really went to a salon. I always just had my cousin cut my hair. She was a licensed cosmetologist so she knew what to do and I just told her what I wanted. But there was one thing I always wanted to try. I think I'll take my chances and go for it. I can already tell my sister won't let me leave until I get something changed. I sat up and walked to a woman at the counter. "Hello, do you have an appointment?" "No, but I would like to get some highlights in my hair please." She typed some stuff down on her computer and turned to face me. "Alright, do you have a color in mind?" "Yes, blonde and blue please."

We were walking back on the Bounty and I heard the guys talking and playing video games. I went to our room first and dropped off the bags with clothes in them. Then I went to show the guys my hair. "Hey bros, what up?" I said walking into the room. They stopped playing to drop their jaws at me. My hair was black with short streaks of blonde and blue all in it so it looked like a punk rocker's hair. "What uh… happened to your hair?" Kai asked. "I got some highlights dudes. You like?" "Well, they fit your water powers for sure," Jay said. "Well thanks dudes." I walked away back to listen to some music alone. I sat on my sleeping bag and grabbed my phone and scrolled through my music. Then I walked out to the deck and hid so I could sing along by myself. I sat on a crate and chose one of my favorite songs, _You Don't Know Me_ by Elizabeth Gillies. I bobbed my head as I sang along.

_You think you know me, But you don't know me  
You think you own me , But you can't control me  
You look at me and there's just one thing that you see so listen to me  
Listen to me!_

You push me back, I push you back  
Harder, harder!  
You scream at me, I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder!  
I'm dangerous! I'm warning you, Cause you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you, You don't know me

You think you got me, But you don't get me  
You think you want me, But you don't know what you're getting into  
There's so much more to me then what you think you see so listen to me 

_Just listen to me!_

You push me back, I push you back  
Harder, harder!  
You scream at me, I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder!  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you, But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you, You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)!

You push me back, I push you back  
You scream at me, I'll scream at you  
Louder X9

You push me back, I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me, I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you, But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you, But I don't have to  
I think you know me

"You sing really well." I turned my head and realized Nya was looking at me. "H- how much did you hear?" "Oh, just about the whole song," she said sitting next to me. I banged my head up against the wooden wall behind it. "Why don't you let people hear you?" I looked over to her. "When I'm in front of people, they stare at me and I always know they're gonna judge me. Like when I cut my hair this short." I ran my hand through my hair. That day was a memory I wish I could forget. "Well, you sound great from what I heard," she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "People say that. I use to want to be a singer, but I spent more time taking care of Hannah. So it just slipped away I guess." I started to think back to when I could still sing in front of people. I got claps and cheers, but I stopped to help with Hannah after I promised her I'd always take care of her. "I've heard this before," Nya said "Kai gave up a lot to protect me. But him never finishing what he wanted only made me feel guilty." "It made you feel that bad?" She nodded. Then I got what she was trying to say. Me giving up my dreams for Hannah would only make her feel like it was her fault I never got to be a singer. "Thanks Nya." "No problem." She got up and walked back inside, but I chose to watch the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I own nothing but who wasn't already in the show! Just remember that this isn't along the story line of 'It's a Lego World', it's a side story. Yay! Long chapter! Yay!**

(Haley's POV)

I finally got a break from my sister's constant jabbering about the ball. Still seven hours till night and I was just sitting in our room listening to my music. I envied the snake sisters because they got a spare room while we still had to spilt up Nya's room. I started to zone out when a nock caused me to rise from my twilight state. "Come in!" I yelled. To my surprise it was Kai. "Hey Haley," he walked in and shut the door. "What up my future brother-in-law?" I said while stretching my arms. "Well… I'm going to do that whole romantic gesture thing for Hannah, but I… need your help." I smiled at him. "Sure thing bro," I hopped off the bed and walked up in his face, "but be warned, if you ever, ever, EVER hurt my little sister, you are going to be wishing The Great Devourer had eaten you all when it had the chance." He gulped and I saw the lump in his throat go down. "Now, what do yuh need me to do bro?" I tilted my head and backed away.

(Hannah's POV)

Kai asked me out to see something off some bridge. He seemed really excited about whatever he had planned. It must be super romantic! He led me where he wanted me and covered my eyes with his hands so I couldn't see. "Just tell me already Kai! I can't take it!" I said while smiling and laughing. He led me to somewhere with a breeze. This must be the bridge he talked about. "Ok, look." His hands moved away and I saw a breathe taking view of a river with flowers and butterflies. "Wow!" was all I could say. "It gets better." What does he mean? Get's better? How? What could make this bet…. "Oh My Gosh!"

(Haley's POV)

I tied the last of the wood into the shape Kai told me. It was a lot of hard work, but Hannah would love the romance. I saw them up on the bridge and Hannah was zoning out at the scenery. Kai gave me the signal to set the wood afloat and I pushed the tied up mass of flammable material into the river and let it sail. I could hear Hannah's, "Oh My Gosh!" I smiled at my sister's delighted face when she saw it. A giant wooden heart floating in the river. Then Kai raised out his arm and sparks flew from his hand and ignited the wooden heart. "Will you go to the ball with me, Hannah Arthur?" Shrikes and cries of joy arose from the bridge with what I guess was a definite yes. I smiled at how my sister hugged Kai and watched the burning heart sail away.

I reached the pass where the still on fire heart was getting to the end. I pointed my hand to the heart and water rushed over the top and plummeted down on the fire, putting out the flames. I chuckled as I thought of these as the flames of love. Even though the actual fire was gone the embers and coal was still hot to the touch. I sighed as I thought about my own love life. It was pretty much a wreck I guess.

It was later that night at dinner that the next question was popped by Jay. But this wasn't just a ball date. Jay rose from his seat in front of everyone and grabbed Nya's hand. "Nya, I've loved you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you." Nya's eyes widened. "Ever since we've been a team I've only wanted to be closer to you," he got down on one knee "I asked my parents to mail this to me and I finally got it today." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet red ring box and opened it to show a golden ring with a small lightly blue diamond in the front. "Nya, will you marry me?" Gasp! Oh my good sweet chicken and fries! This is so romantic! "Yes! Yes Jay! Of course I will!" Claps and cheers fill the night as the happy couple seal their love with a kiss and the night becomes a celebration about the upcoming wedding.

(At Lord Garmadon's evil lair- NO POV)

"Marvelous Skales," Garmadon was standing in front of a body length mirror inspecting his disguise. He looked positively normal! His hair was thick, curvy dark brown and his eyes were like chocolate. His skin was now an average, slightly tanned hue and he didn't have sharp teeth or claws anymore. But the most impressive aspect of the disguise, was he didn't the extra set of arms anymore. He wore a black suit with a dark purple corsage on his chest and a dark red tie. This would certainly be perfect for sneaking into the ball and finding the right moment to strike. "I'm glad you like it sir." Skales looked, actually… human. He had dark blue hair that was swirly in a skater boy cut and his eyes were chestnut brown with no way to hypnotize anyone. His body was a complete male human build with the hardest part for him after having a tail for so long, legs. Long, muscular, and tan legs. He had no fangs or claws and his skin was smooth and tan for someone who lived most his life in a tomb of ice. He wore a black suit with a black bow tie and a blue handkerchief in the pocket of the jacket. "I don't like appearing as a human," Acidicus said. He had dark green hair that was a close cut to the scalp and he only had one set of emerald green eyes. No fangs or claws, tan skin, and he too was having slight difficulty from forgetting how to use legs instead of a tail. He wore a gray suit with the jacket unbuttoned to show a dark, murky green buttoned up shirt. Fangtom was probably the one most uncomfortable now not having a tail and only having one head. His hair was longer than the others; dark red and in a ponytail and slicked back with gel. He too had the body of a normal man with moderately pale skin. His once ghost white eyes now a deep turquoise and his log necks replaced by a short human one. He wore a white suit with a red rose corsage and was undone to see the blood red button shirt underneath. Skalidor was a darker skin tone and was the shortest in the group of disguised men/snakes. He had spiky black hair that was held in place in the back by gel. **(Think Kai's hair in black)** His eyes were a pale blue hue and he wore a black suit with a white pocket hanky in the pocket and a white undershirt just visible half way. "Suck it up," Garmadon ordered "there is no other way to get into the ball and not be noticed." "But why must we come with you as pathetic humans?" Fangtom asked. "Because I told you so," Garmadon said and growled under his breath. This was part of the plan. They enter as average human mortals and the entire army is commanded from the inside out. "I'd much rather have a tail then these disgusting legs," Skalidor whined while kicking his new legs. "Stop complaining and get use to it," Garmadon yelled. "At least this can't go horribly wrong," Skales said sarcastically. "Just leave," Garmadon said.

He decided he'd take the disguise for a test run. Tomorrow he would walk the streets of Ninjago as a normal person. And that's just what he did.

(Next day)

Garmadon walked through the stores in Ninjago mall and no one was screaming. His disguise was working. He scanned the scene and people were even waving to him. A small girl with her mother was running in circles and was waving at him and smiling like she's known him all her life. He smiled back and waved so he wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. "Why do you keep bringing me here?" That voice, he recognizes that voice. That's the Haley girl. He turned around to see the group of girls in a clothing store. It's… Nya, Connie, Bonnie, Hannah, Callia, Calliope, Callidora, and Calista. That's all the girls that live with the ninja. "Shut up and look at some clothes!" Hannah told her sister. Wait, Garmadon noticed something was different about Haley. Her hair had highlights. _'They're like water'_ he thought to himself. _'Stop That! Don't think like that!'_ he screamed at himself in his head. "Why do you insist I need new clothes? I still regret letting myself get talked into wearing this get up." She had on a black mini skirt with a black V neck T-shirt with a red guitar and the words _'If You Don't Like My Attitude, Quit Talking To Me'_ on the front in white formal script. Her legs were covered in ripped black and white checkered tights and she wore black heel combat boots that nearly reached her knees. _'Her so perfect knees on her so very long legs… STOP THAT!'_ Garmadon walked into the store and stood behind a rack of shirts, pretending to look at them when really he was watching the girls. The thrusted dresses at one another and tossed a mountain of clothes onto the tom-boy girl he was watching. "Why do you hate me?" she said under all the dresses. "I don't hate you; I'm doing this because I love you and think you should dress as a girl sometimes. I promise you won't feel silly. Just pick some things from the pile to try on," her twin said. "I swear if any off this looks stupid on me I'm gonna put you in a full body cast!" the short hair said walking into the dressing room. She came out in… _'Wow! That's so… so… amazing!'_ Garmadon thought to himself. Haley wore a dark purple dress that reached to her ankles and had a split along her right leg to her hip so her long tanned leg was showing. The dress had no straps and the whole waist was covered in sparkles and a black ribbon wrapped around the waist line. And she wore black strap heels with black bows at the toes with no tights on her legs. "Awwww! You look like a princess!" Connie shouted. _'I couldn't agree more,'_ Garmadon thought. _'Awwww! Garmadon's in love! Pathetic!' _Unfortunately for Garmadon the voice in his head was listening the whole time. _'Leave me alone you! I'm busy!'_ Garmadon mentally screamed. _'Busy oogling over a 17 year old girl in a clothing store like you're a stalker. You really are a coward if you can't even approach her!'_ That set him off. He regained his posture and went over a conversation in his head. Then he walked over there, nervous and feeling sick. "Hello ladies," he said. "Oh hello there," Hannah said. "Who are you?" Callia asked him. "I'm… Lane Garnadin and I just wanted to say you look lovely miss," he said directing his comment toward Haley who blushed and put her hand on her face. "I know, I look ridiculous," she said turning to stare daggers at her sister. "No, no, you look… really good." Her face flushed pink and was covered by both her arms. "T-thank you Lane. You are very kind." This time Garmadon, or _Lane_, blushed and was bashful he actually said that. "Well, we do have to go but are you going to the ball this weekend?" Bonnie asked. "I'm still waiting for Lloyd to ask. He's the green ninja and he can't even say 'will you go to the ball with me' to my face, ugh!" Connie complained. But Bonnie slapped the back of her head to silence her. "Yes, I will be attending the ball," Lane (Garmadon) said. "I can't wait to see you there," Haley said slightly flirtatiously. "I'll look for you on the dance floor," Lane said and walked away and out of the store. _'Did I just do that? Really? I just made a date sort of? Really?'_ Garmadon didn't even think this through. How was he supposed to dance with her at the ball? _'Don't you have your hands full?'_ The voice said while laughing. _'Shut up!'_ Garmadon said in his mind while leaving the mall.


End file.
